Star Light
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?
1. Headlights

**Hey guy's so while I'm suffering a bit of writers block for my other fan fictions, I thought I would write this as the idea has been stuck in my head for a while. Please r&r as always. Katie xx**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter One- Headlights**

It was an early summer's morning and Ethan was asleep dreaming of all things Lily, unaware that this morning their lives would change.

Lily was sat in the bath having a wash while she waited for the results, she was always impatient so busied herself by having a wash and then get ready for work. She climbed out of the bath five minutes later and picked up the small stick that was lying on the toilet. She bent down and wrapped the towel around her before placing on her glasses and looking at the stick, it read; _**Positive. **_Lily took a deep breath before deciding to get herself dressed and then head off to work early and talk to Tess and Connie on her options.

**[Lily's POV]**

_I got changed quickly and headed downstairs. I opened the curtains and let Pancake out for a wee (Pancake is our Dog) before sticking the kettle on to boil. I switched on the microwave to warm up my porridge before deciding to stick on the telly to listen to Holby News. _

_I had finished my porridge when I received a call from Zoe. I picked up the phone and hit the receive button. _

"_Hi Zoe, how can I help you?" I asked her politely._

"_Morning Lily, could you possibly come in now we have a majax coming in, a local school have had a fire, St James are packed so we are receiving all the walking wounded?" Zoe asked._

"_Erm, it'll have to be just me as Ethan is going out in three hours so I'll see you in 10 minutes. Bye." I spoke before hanging the phone up, placing it back to charge. I packed a small bag with my keys, mobile and some spare change in before putting on my helmet and driving off on my moped. _

What Lily didn't know however, was that if she had refused to go in her life may not have changed! As Lily approached Holby Interchange a lorry came zooming along the road, it was obvious that the driver had lost control.

"Bloody hell, the brakes ain't working." He spoke pushing hard on both brakes.

"Try harder Bill." Spoke the bloke in the passenger's seat.

It was too late as the lorry came towards the lights they were red, so now the only path the lorry was taking was straight into a bike, Lily's to be precise.


	2. Emergency Phone

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Two- Emergency Phone**

The lorry approached at an alarming speed, which by the time that Lily spotted it she had no time to move out the way, as she was turning the lorry smashed into the side which sent Lily flying off of her moped and trapping her leg under one of the wheels of the lorry.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed repeatedly as the pain hit her body. She now knew she was in danger of losing her leg if they couldn't set her free quickly.

A man approaches Lily, he doesn't realise who she is till her reaches her. "Lily?!" he spoke.

"Cal?" Lily asked shocked and in pain. Cal pulled out his phone and rang straight into the ED's Emergency Phone.

**Holby City ED**

The team were all having a meeting about the current majax due to come in from a school when the red emergency phone rings.

"Hello Holby City ED, Charlie speaking." Charlie spoke when he picked up the phone.

**Charlie, please get some help on the Holby interchange by the high street." **Cal spoke in a panic.

"Cal, calm down (Team all look to Charlie) what's happened?" he asked.

"**It's Lily."** He started.

"What's happened to Lily Cal?" Charlie replied confused.

"**She has been knocked off of her moped by a lorry; she is trapped by one of her legs under the wheel of the lorry."** Cal calmly informed them.

"I'll sort out a team and meet you in 5 minutes." Charlie spoke before hanging up the phone and setting it back down.

The team all moved over to Charlie as he took a deep breath and sighed. "There has been an incident, involving one of our team." He started

"Who Charlie?" Asked Connie, as she is clinical lead she was desperate to know.

"It's Lily, she is a prolonged entrapment under a lorry's wheel. Cal is concerned that she will lose one of her legs. He wants a team to go out and meet Jeff and Tamzin." Charlie spoke.

"Right, Zoe, Charlie and Tess you three go out, you can help Cal at the scene. And the rest of us will try and clear the incoming Majax." Connie spoke handing out the roles.

"Noel and Louise, try and get hold of Ethan, he should still be at their house." Zoe spoke as the three of them headed outside to the jeep and driver to which they sped off to the scene.

**RTC **

Lily was lying still on the ground and Cal had quickly got to action supporting her head and neck to Jeff and Dixie arrived. A small crowd had quickly gathered and Cal could see that Lily was getting cold.

"Guys, if you don't want to help please go away." Cal told them.

One of the older women there wondered what she could do. "I'll help." She spoke.

"Can you get some coats, blankets, anything to keep her warm? By the way I'm Caleb Knight. I work at Holby Ed and this is my colleague stuck under here. Thanks for helping." He told her as she headed towards what was her house and a minute later returned with four blankets.


	3. Amputation

**Hey Guys, sorry I've not updated any of my fan fictions for nearly two weeks that is due to pressure of finishing my childcare course so I had to focus on that for a while. Updates will hopefully be more regular and I will only be updating certain fics at the present time so this one and time bomb will be my main focus week days and others over the weekends.**

**Thanks for being patient,**

**Katie**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Three- Amputation**

The elderly Lady placed the blankets over Lily gentle before sitting next to her and holding her hand. "My names Dorothy, but you can call me Dotty." She spoke to her.

"I'm L-l-li-ly. W-w-wh-at, d-do you do for a job?" Lily chattered as she spoke.

"I'm a retired Army Medic." She replied bubbly.

The three all spoke as it was distracting Lily and 5 minutes later they could hear the sirens in the distance. "Lily, you hear that? The Calvary is here!" Cal spoke smiling at her.

Dixie and Jeff climbed out the Ambulance and opened the back doors; they retrieved a collar and board along with oxygen and headed over to Lily.

"Hello Princess, what have you done?" Jeff asked as he gently applied the collar around her neck and then took Cal's place so he could start assessing her leg. He felt her upper leg for a pulse which he couldn't find one.

"Dixie, grab a frack pack for the other leg, it is definitely broken and grab a splint for her other leg, that will need aligning immediately when it is freed." Cal instructed.

Dixie nodded in reply as Tamzin who arrived separately with Big Mac placed an oxygen mask over her face and headed over to the curb where two males where waiting with Police.

As Dixie climbed in the ambulance to get what she was told to she saw the RIV Jeep arrive on scene and Zoe, Charlie and Tess climb out. "Dixie how is she?" Zoe asked taking the doctor medical bag which contains morphine and other medicine that paramedics cannot give to patients.

"It isn't looking good Zoe. One broken leg and the other possible lose of the lower leg." Dixie spoke sadly. They headed over to Lily who was screaming in a lot of pain.

"Zoe, she's losing this leg not matter what! The fire brigade said it won't be for another hour till we get her out. I think we should amputate here and then sort her out in the ED." Cal spoke over Lily's sobbing.

Tess looked sympathetically at Lily who spoke; "I'm losing my leg aren't I?" Zoe nodded. "Just chop it then." Lily replied not seeming to care as much. "Lily. Are you sure?" Charlie asked concerned. "Yes." Lily replied a tear going down her cheek.

"Right Lily, I'm going to sedate you then while we do this procedure." Zoe spoke.

"No, just morphine, I don't want to be put to sleep." Lily made it clear.

"Okay, Cal can you administer a big dose of morphine." Zoe spoke, Cal nodded injecting her with morphine while Zoe attached two drips to Lily, one containing fluids and the other containing blood.

The team all stood around Lily some holding lights and others gloved up to help Zoe out. Tess was sat next to Lily.

"Tess, in fact all of you might as well hear this. Tess, my jacket pocket, get the thing out of there." She spoke clearly. Tess lifted up the blankets and placed her hand in Lily's pocket pulling out the pregnancy test.

"Please don't let me lose my baby." She simply spoke before tears yet again slipped out.

"We won't. I promise." Zoe spoke and the group all nodded to that.

Zoe grabbed the saw and began to cut the bone on Lily's lower leg that was visible. The team all sat still and silent so that Zoe could concentrate, all that could be heard was the gasps of members of public around them.

* * *

10 minutes later and Lily's amputated leg was free. Cal and Zoe had put loads of pads over the injury so that Connie could finish up the moment that Lily arrived at the ED.


	4. Phone Call

**Just a quick A/N. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Yesterday really didn't go to plan for me as I accidently didn't eat for 24 hrs and then passed out after going to the dentist and getting my navel pierced. Don't even ask how I managed that, I just wasn't hungry. **

**Katie xxx**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Four- Phone Call**

Two minutes later a drowsy Lily was strapped onto the spinal board and loaded into the Ambulance. "Zoe, Tess, please don't leave me." Lily spoke as the two moved towards the exit of the Ambulance.

"Dixie, is that alright?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I'll sit in the front with Jeff." She replied and with that Cal shut the back doors and headed to the RIV with Charlie and Dotty, who wanted to go to the Hospital to stay with Lily, which they didn't mind. The doors all closed and their driver headed in the direction that the Ambulance did also placing on its blues and twos so that it arrived at the same time as Lily.

**Holby City ED Reception**

"Hello, Ethan, it's Louise from work." Louise spoke making Ethan aware of who was on the phone.

"**Hi..Louise.. What's going on? Has something happened?" **he asked spitting the questions out left right and centre.

"Ethan, yes something has happened... It's Lily. You need to get over here now." Louise told him which she got no reply he had obviously gone.

**Lily and Ethan's House**

Ethan placed the phone down and rapidly got changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He then combed through his hair so it didn't look so much bed head. He raced down the stairs and slipped on his shoes before grabbing his keys and mobile from the island in the kitchen. Ethan then ran all the way to the Hospital.

**Holby City ED Loading Bays**

Two ambulances turned up, both containing the driver and passenger from the lorry. Rita and Fletch, you'll take the driver with Cal when he arrives, do the primary survey and book the scans that you would by the book please." The two nurses nodded before heading inside with paramedics Big Mac and Tamzin.

"Lofty, you'll be with Charlie and Zoe when they arrive, ask Marie to help you for now. You have the passenger and the same tests and scans as I told the others. And Robyn, you can be with me if that is okay?" Connie spoke again. Lofty nodded before walking in with two other paramedics just as the RIV turned up.

"yes thats fine Mrs Beauchamp. I would love that." she replied. Connie nodded.

"Cal, how is she?" Connie asked concerned about her F2.

"We had to amputate her lower leg." Cal replied in a whisper.

"Cal, I put you with Rita and Fletch they are with their patient in resus." Connie spoke.

Cal nodded and headed into the ED. "Charlie your with Lofty and Zoe, when she gets here, is that okay?" Connie asked. "Yeah, is Lofty in resus?" he replied. Connie nodded and he took the path Cal had seconds before.

Three minutes later and Lily had arrived. Connie walked round to the back opening the doors. "Zoe, your with Rita and Fletch in resus with the driver, could you head there please?" Connie asked. Zoe nodded and went to find the terrible two.

"Tess you're with me and Robyn. Lily, Louise told me that Ethan is on his way in." Connie informed them before they wheeled her in.

"We do this by the book. Dixie, who do we have?" Connie asked.

"This is Lily Chao, 24, trappedunder a vehicle for twenty minutes, leg amputated on scene, other leg is a basic open fracture. Bp is 90/30 all other obs normal. Oh yeah, she is also pregnant" Dixie told her.

"Bed 2 please. On my count. 1,2,3." Connie spoke as the bed was stopped and they moved her. "Right. I want full A,B,C's Bloods sent to the Lab urgently. Marie, could you book a Ct and X-ray and Tess can you do an ultra sound to make sure the baby is safe and Robyn, can you ask Louise if she managed to get hold of Ethan." Connie spoke.

"You're pregnant!" spoke an shocked Ethan who had just walked through the doors.


	5. Ultra Scan

**Heres the next chapter please R and R.**

**Reply to guest: Yes Lily can be 24 if she was in med school from 18. I did work it out. **

**And sorry this chapter is short.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Five- Ultra Scan**

"Ethan, where are you?" Lily asked still in a state of shock,

Ethan walked over to the bed and Tess put a sympathetic arm on his shoulder as he walked past and straight up to the side of Lily. He could see her right leg was broken, due to the odd angle her foot was at and he could also see that half of her left leg was missing as Connie had got to work suturing and mending her amputated leg.

"I'm here babe. I'm not going anywhere." Ethan spoke stroking her hair and squeezing her hand with the other.

"Right Lily, I'm almost done here, so you won't need to go up to AAU for surgery; however you will need to go to recovery till tomorrow at the earliest." Connie spoke as she bandaged up her leg and made sure that it was secure.

Tess re-entered the room with the ultra scanner, "Connie I have the scanner and some of the team have asked if they can come in to see Lily as it is their break?" Tess spoke.

"Yeah sure that's fine as long as they don't mind coming in now because she has CT scan in fifthteen minutes." Connie replied.

"That's fine." Lily spoke before taking hold of Ethan's hand. "Please don't leave me." She spoke to Ethan.

Robyn walked over to the door of Resus and let in five of the members of staff, Louise, Jeff, Dixie, Dotty and Tamzin.

As they all entered they saw Tess completing an ultra sound. "Lily the baby is okay. I would say she is six weeks old."


	6. Jac Naylor Pt1

**A/N- Sorry for the late update, yesterday I was suffering with the hangover from hell. (This was written two weeks ago) I was too hungover to update. Heres the next chapter, it is also short but please R and R.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Six- **Jac Naylor Pt1

_Tess re-entered the room with the ultra scanner, "Connie I have the scanner and some of the team have asked if they can come in to see Lily as it is their break?" Tess spoke._

"_Yeah sure that's fine as long as they don't mind coming in now because she has CT scan in fifthteen minutes." Connie replied._

"_That's fine." Lily spoke before taking hold of Ethan's hand. "Please don't leave me." She spoke to Ethan._

_Robyn walked over to the door of Resus and let in five of the members of staff, Louise, Jeff, Dixie, Dotty and Tamzin. _

_As they all entered they saw Tess completing an ultra sound. "Lily the baby is okay. I would say she is six weeks old."_

**XXXXXX**

The four members of team and Dotty enter the room and walk over to Lily and Ethan. "Congratulations, you'll be a great mum!" Spoke Louise.

"What are you going to do though; you can't walk except for crutches for now, but later you'll be in a wheel chair?" Dotty asked rather concerned for her new friend.

"Well... I... Erm, I will use crutches, once my cast comes off the broken leg until it isn't safe to and then I will use the wheel chair." She spoke the team nodded.

"Lily, we will leave you on your own, you look exhausted." stated Connie realising her eyes getting heavy; she switched off the light and left her to sleep on Ethan's chest. She knew at a time like this, she would need Ethan and her colleagues for support and she decided she would have a word with one of the feistiest surgeons, who was once in her shoes with a broken leg and would be able to support her.

**XXXXXX**

Up on Darwin a heated argument was happening in Jac's office between Elliot and Johnny.

"Please Elliot just talk to her, tell her she can't take over you work. It just isn't fair!" Johnny shouted.

"Johnny, No! Guy spoke to me and told me that if it wasn't for her my project would not be alive, I messed up in front of those people and if Jac didn't take over, the Hertzig 5 would be going back down to the basement for another time." Elliot retorted.

Jac walked into the office and the boys went silent she pulled up her emails and opened on from Mrs Beauchamp.

"Why does Connie want to see you?" asked Johnny looking over her shoulder.

"Johnny can you please not do that. And something about talking to a member of staff who has had a serious accident falling off her Moped." Jac replied.

"Oh you're not talking about F2 Lily Chao?" asked Elliot concerned.

"Yes why?" Jac replied.

"she fell off her bike they had to Amputate her leg at the scene. It was on the news." Elliot informed her.

"Right, well Johnny, can you and Mo do my pacemaker operation in 40 minutes please?" Jac spoke heading to the door.

"Yeah sure." Johnny replied.

"Thanks." Jac spoke. She exited the office and got into the lift hitting the button for the ED.

**How will the chat with Jac go and will Lily need an operation on her broken foot?**


	7. Jac Naylor Pt2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter I only just realised that I hadn't uploaded the previous chapter so you get two chapters tonight so other fan fictions will be delayed and uploaded Thursday! Thanks for baring with me.**

**Katie xx**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Seven- **Jac Naylor Pt2

"_Oh you're not talking about F2 Lily Chao?" asked Elliot concerned._

"_Yes why?" Jac replied._

"_she fell off her bike they had to Amputate her leg at the scene. It was on the news." Elliot informed her._

"_Right, well Johnny, can you and Mo do my pacemaker operation in 40 minutes please?" Jac spoke heading to the door._

"_Yeah sure." Johnny replied._

"_Thanks." Jac spoke. She exited the office and got into the lift hitting the button for the ED._

**XXXXXXX**

Jac exited the lift and walked through the ED ignoring the stares she got from various members of staff and entered Resus. She spotted Lily right in front of her and walked up to her.

"Lily, how are you?" she asks.

"Ms Naylor, what are you doing here?" she asked while her colleagues except from Ethan exited Resus.

"Connie asked me t come down to have a chat with you as I was in a similar condition to you four years ago and I nearly died." Jac explained.

"Sorry Ms Naylor, but you can tell Connie my mental state is perfectly fine, you can go now." Lily replied bluntly knowing the real reason for her being there.

Jac put her hands up in surrender and exited Resus sharpish walking to Connie and Zoe's office. Jac knocked before entering inside.

"Well?" Connie asked.

Zoe lifted her head up from her paperwork.

"She has got some issues. Sussed me out straight away, I would say she is her usual rude self just like me." Jac explained

Connie sighed, "Thanks for trying." Connie replied shaking Jac's hand.

Jac then exited the office and walked to the lift hitting the button waiting two minutes for the lift and hitting the button for Darwin.

**Staffroom**

Connie headed to the staffroom where she knew all her staff would be except for Ethan who had gone back in with his girl friend. As she entered the room all the staff stopped changing out of their scrubs and turned to face her.

"How is she?" Rita asked really concerned.

"she has lost her leg and the other one is broken so she has alot of recovery coming up not to mention an announcement they will be making to you all in the morning to the staff who do not know, so those who were treating Lily with me she has sent her regards that you do not discuss her condition till she has told you all tomorrow so I want to see you all here at 11am when she will have been discharged." Connie informed them all.

"Right then who's coming to the pub?" Cal asked

The staff all replied 'yes' so they exited the ED saying goodbye to Lily and Ethan on their way out.


	8. The big announcement

**Hey readers, here is the next chapter plz R&R thanks Katie x**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Eight- **The big announcement

**The next day 11am**

**Staffroom**

All the staff had gathered in the Staffroom, some aware that she was pregnant and missing a leg. All were dressed in their work uniform and others were changing if they were on a late shift as they had arrived early for the announcement.

Ethan stood outside he was talking to Lily while topping up her morphine as she was still going to be getting pain and he checked that her fluids were positioned correctly while Lily was holding them.

"You ready to go in?" Ethan asked her

"She nodded so Ethan took hold of Lily's wheel chair and entered the staffroom which the door was specifically left open for them.

As they entered there was various questions, they parked in front of the staff.

"Me and lily wanted to talk to you as Lily will have a permanent change to her life and she has already changed to the fact she won't talk to many people now." He started.

"I'm Pregnant." She simply spoke.

"Congratulations." Was all they could hear around the room and some had come over to give her a hug.

Zoe wheeled Lily out so Ethan could talk to them in private, "She is starting counselling later because of her personality shift and Jac said that Lily can shadow her for a few weeks up on Darwin so we will both be out of the ED for a few weeks starting tomorrow. If you want to talk to her we are here all day, anything to make her smile, Cal, Max." He spoke laughing saying their name knowing about them two idiots.

The others laughed too, leaving Tess and Connie confused.

**Zoe's Office**

Lily was talking to Zoe rather upset about how everything had gone on and she didn't know how to think of feel.

"I really don't know how I can come back to work after this." Lily told her. "I feel embarrassed; Ethan will have to help me with most easy jobs."

"Lily, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, we are all here we can help you." Zoe started, "You can both move from your flat into my ground floor apartment, I live upstairs with Max, we can help you then whenever you need it."

"Thanks Zoe, but that is so much, I will love you forever." Lily replied hugging her.


	9. Moving in Day

**So this is the second to last chapter hope you enjoy and sorry I haven't written lately but I haven't want to write lately and I have been very stuck on where to take my fan fictions so if you read my others except for Time Bomb please PM me.**

**Thanks Katie x**

**Summary- **It all started that early summer's day when Lily found out she was pregnant, heading out to work, her head all over the place she involved in an accident that changes her life for good or bad?

**Chapter Nine- Moving in day.**

**Lily and Ethan's flat **

It was the day of the big move to Zoe's house and Lily was up in the bath, they had planned to move in with Zoe when Lily turned 21 weeks pregnant. The ever growing bump was really obvious now and they also had a scan today because their midwife was concerned with the size of the baby.

Ethan was down stairs with Big Mac and some of the other males and females who work in Holby City ED. They were packing up clothes and some of the furniture which was brought for the house because the flat was rented it came part furnished.

"Where are clothes going Ethan?" Connie shouted from the downstairs room.

Ethan thought for a second, "Pack them in the suitcases they are in the airing cupboard."

"Okay" Connie replied before walking to the cupboard retrieving the cases and heading back to the bedroom followed by Tess and Caleb.

The move was going well, that was till Lily slipped. "Arg!" Lily screamed. The gang all stopped and some of the females and Ethan went to see if Lily was okay.

Lily just laid on the floor she had hit her head on the sink hoisting herself out the bath and then dropped the hoist lever.

"OMG! Lily are you okay?" Ethan asked as he wrapped two towels around her and then lifted her into her wheel chair.

"Mmm. I just hit my head." Lily replied in slight pain.

Zoe bent down and looked at Lily's head. "Ash, you're on call can you grab your medi kit from your car please?" she asked. "Lily, you'll just need some strong paracetamol and I'll use some steri strips for your head. Good thing you're with me tonight! I can keep a close eye on you." She smiled.

**1 hour later.**

Lily had got dressed with the help of Zoe who had insisted that she let her help. They then wheeled her out to an Ambulance and wheeled her in it Zoe then directed the paramedics by leading the drive to her house inside Holby City.

As they all stepped out their vehicles the house shone. The outside walls were white and the front of the house had a magnificent water feature. The house itself had two floors and Zoe got to work directing them to the stairs leading up to the top floor. Ethan and Cal between them grabbed Lily and carried her upstairs while Jeff brought up her chair and other members of the gang carried boxes from the removal lorry that had also parked out front.


End file.
